


Gorgeous

by TC_Stark



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Detail, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, F/M, Implied Relationships, Morbid thoughts, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Strong Language, Vaginal Fingering, Violent Thoughts, cursing, kastle - Freeform, slight season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: Frank Castle thinks Karen Page is the most gorgeous woman in the world. But, he's The Punisher and he doesn't deserve someone like Karen. He doesn't deserve to be a person. So, he hurts her. Because he knows it's the only way he can love her. And she takes it, because she knows it's the only way it makes sense.





	

She was gorgeous. God damn she was gorgeous. And it wasn’t the long strawberry blonde hair or the long legs that made her beautiful. It wasn’t just the bright blue eyes, the milky skin, or the full lips that made Karen Page stunning. It was everything. Everything little thing about her - her caring personality, her fierce dedication to always finding out the truth, and even her stupid loyalty to a man called The Punisher.

 

There was something truly fucking broken inside of Frank Castle, as his hand raked through her long hair. Kissing her fiercely as if he was suffocating and she was his air. Karen moaned at the way his fingers pressed into her, her warm cunt squeezing onto him. He felt like she’d never let go and that was okay.

 

As Frank added a third finger, he knew he was fucked up. His fingers were thick and long and he was going at a pace that had Karen keening. He saw her face. The scrunch of her nose. He could have stopped, but he didn’t. He wanted her to take it. His beautiful Karen Page. He’d already put her through so much and here she was, willing to take more of his bullshit.

 

Lifting the leggy blonde off his lap, Frank rolled her over onto his shitty futon and continued his relentless pumping. Somehow, he fucking managed to get some crap studio in Hell’s Kitchen, where the landlord didn’t see too well or just didn’t care she was renting space to The Punisher. It was all he could afford, not that he even slept there most of the time. It felt like he never slept - maybe the insomnia was making him crazier.

 

Because when Karen Page came to his doorstep two weeks ago, claiming she’d heard rumors of him being spotted around again, he attacked her. Like a wild animal. As if she hadn’t seen him murder countless men in front of her. As if she hadn’t spewed that he was dead to her. As if he hadn’t had intimacy problems even before his family was killed. Somehow, he was fucking tired of holding back and she hadn’t left his place since.

 

She should have left. Should be with Murdock. Sure, he was the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, but he was The Punisher and Karen was better off with Matt than Frank. Except, she didn’t see it that way and all she wanted was to continue to be underneath him, hear his  _ I love you’s  _ as if they meant anything. They did, but they shouldn’t have. Because, he was crazy and she deserved better than that.

 

“Frank!” Karen squirmed, arching her back and twisting her hips as his fingers continued thrusting inside of her. Knowing what was about to happen, he pressed his thumb against her clit to bring her to orgasm - squirting fucking everywhere. Yea, his gorgeous woman had some fucking tricks up her sleeve - it was beautiful.

 

Exhausted and spent, Karen could have used a breather, but that wasn’t what Frank wanted. Because, he was selfish. Because he continued dragging her through shit and needed to see how much more she could take. Shooting in the hospital, yet she stuck around. Sabotaged the trial, she stuck around. Used her as bait and shot a man despite her pleading not to, and yet she was still around.

 

Karen rolled onto her stomach, per Frank’s instructions and lifted her ass. Despite being tired and her cunt red, she took him earnestly because that’s what she did. Because that was his girl. Always ready to take his shit. He didn’t deserve her. He didn’t know if he deserved Maria either, but he was a different man then. All he knew is, he didn’t deserve Ms. Page and maybe that’s why he needed to hurt her.

 

Or maybe it was because he didn’t know how to make love anymore. Did know how to be sweet. He was the Punisher. He caused bruises and scrapes. That’s what he did. Any woman should have been running for the hills. Call him an animal and slap him across his cheeks. He’d deserve it.

 

“Come on, baby.” Frank grunted, not even knowing what he was saying as he was moving his hips back and forth, hearing the sound of his pelvis slapping against her soft ass.

 

Karen’s hand was out and the least he could do was hold it. As soon as their fingers touched, her moaning continued. A gasp with each buck. Frank was due and he made sure his cock was slapping against her wall before he was yanking himself out and spilling himself onto the bedsheets. He’d just wash them too, but he couldn’t give a fuck about that.

 

Hovering over he like a wild animal - pelvis resting on her pert ass and hands on either side of her - Frank tried to catch his breath. This beard was becoming a bit too much, sweat glistening off of it. Why hadn’t Karen told him yet how ugly it was and to shave? Or right, because she would never do that. Because she was perfect.

 

Catching her breath as well, Karen cooed softly and rolled her body back over. Her hands caught his cheeks and leaned up to gently kiss him, smiling, “You alright?”

 

The truth was he’d probably never be, but as he rolled off to the side of her and brought her sweaty and perfect body into his arms, he’d realize this was the closest to alright he’d ever be. Nodding slightly, he returned her kiss and asked, “Wanna help cut my hair?”

 

“Oh god I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
